


Together

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, I NEEDED THIS, Multi, Other, dont judge me, episode 11 fucked me up okay, i needed them to just all cuddle, snuggles, you can honestly see this as shippy or friendshippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They weren't okay. Far from it honestly.But here, together, Weiss knew they could get through anything and everything.They have so much left to do, so much left to go through, and Weiss knew it was far from over, but tonight was for them. The smell of roses, a heat that never runs out, and just the presence of Blake was enough for her.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> so like.  
> i needed team rwby together again and episode 11 wrecked me so yeah, have this disaster.

A spike of unadulterated agony shot through her, an overwhelming amount of pain focused on a spot just below her ribs. She could barely get a sound out as her eyes widened in shock, a few strangled gasps escaping her frozen state.

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

 

She had so much left to do, a company to take back, win this _goddamn_ war, reunite with her team,  _ all _ of her team—

 

She had too much left to do to have it end like this.

 

Her terrified gaze shifted down eventually, her heartbeat accelerating as she took in the familiar spear tearing through her body. She couldn't breathe, couldn’t blink; everything was coming back to her in a flash, memories she buried deep inside, a pathetic attempt in keeping some type of peace, but the sight of the flaming spear brought her back.

 

The waves of memories hit her hard in a split second. Memories of a warrior that died too soon, memories of her friends laughing without a care in the world, memories of the dance that seemed trivial compared to everything else in her life now, and memories of her sister looking after her with a small, proud smile.

 

She  _ can’t _ let it end here.

 

But it seemed like she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter anymore. Her eyelids were dragged down, the weight of the world seemingly pulling her frail body down, barely able to watch as the scorching spear faded away to nothing. 

 

Her last thoughts, before being welcomed by the harsh, lonely darkness, were of her family. Her  _ real _ family.

 

* * *

 

_ “Get her out of here!” _

 

_ “But—” _

 

_ “Just go!” _

 

Weiss felt heavy. Her limbs felt like lead, she could barely raise her head when she tried, her body too weak to do anything but let itself be taken.

 

A bloodcurdling scream caught her attention, the arms carrying her shook violently at the sound, nearly dropping her. The sound brought her senses back temporarily, only for her to cry out as a spike of pain throbbed through her.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” a shaking voice, one she recognized but couldn’t put a name to just yet, reassured, repeating that same line over and over again.

 

Weiss wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

 

She forced her eyes to crack open, revealing the image of Jaune panting, his eyes darting everywhere in a panicked state as he carried her. Weiss saw his eyes freeze suddenly, a shocked and confused expression soon replaced by a determined one. 

 

Before she was taken away by the darkness again, she heard a voice that she longed to hear for ages yell her name out in fear.

* * *

 

There wasn’t much time for talk when she came to again. Weiss knew when she registered the intense look in Jaune’s eyes, she knew that there wasn’t time for questions, despite the utterly bewildered way she felt at the dulled pain, throbbing slightly below her chest. 

 

She had a sinking feeling in her gut that it had something to do with Jaune’s sudden inability to walk straight.

 

Weiss took one look at the damaged warzone she woke up to, and followed Jaune into the fray.

 

In her haste, Weiss nearly missed the sight of a certain cat faunus looking out for her, from a distance, until she gathered her bearings. 

 

* * *

 

After it ended, everyone unanimously agreed to rest up. They had fought for their lives, and it seemed like they would lose for a while, but once Blake and her army arrived, they were on more equal footing. 

 

Yet, somehow, it felt like they lost.

 

Weiss sighed deeply, unable to sleep in her cot, her mind racing with ‘what if’s and unanswered questions. She couldn’t help but feel as though things were only starting to get serious, that there was still more to be uncovered and learned or, hell, more to experience as this…  _ war _ … continues.

 

There was  _ so _ much to do.

 

A timid knock shattered her thoughts, gaining all of Weiss’ attention and bringing the former heiress to sit up in her small bed.

 

Weiss cleared her dry throat, “Come in.” Her voice sounded too weak, too vulnerable, but she was done masking what she really felt for a lifetime. 

 

The door creaked open, a cold wind entering with the silver-eyed girl she knew so well in tow. Ruby quickly closed the door behind her, most likely noticing Weiss’ shivering, before turning around and giving her partner a sheepish smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

 

“Hey,” the hooded girl started, fingers fidgeting with the edges of said red hood in a nervous tick that Weiss picked up on during their time in Beacon. “I, uh, I wanted to know how you were holding up.”

 

Weiss felt a genuine smile tug at her mouth, “I’m fine.” The answer was automatic, something embedded into Weiss ever since the birthday that changed her family dynamic. She didn’t mean to say that, she never wanted to be like  _ that _ with Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

 

Her smile diminished with Ruby’s, Weiss watched as a dark expression clouded over the younger girl’s face. She watched as those bright eyes harden in a way she never saw before, the girl’s jaw clenching as her body grew tenser.

 

As Weiss opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, Ruby set her eyes directly on her and shut her up, her partner taking a few steps towards Weiss’ cot.

 

“You’re not fine,” Ruby tersely responded, the raw emotion coating her words had Weiss speechless. “I was knocked out, you could’ve died and I wouldn’t of known until  _ after _ .”

 

The scythe wielder sat down on her bed, keeping her eyes locked on Weiss’. There wasn’t much room on the cot, but there was enough for another person to have laid down, which Ruby seemed to have ignored. The redhead sat as close to Weiss as she could without actually touching her partner, but something told Weiss that Ruby  _ needed _ this.

 

“You’re not fine. You were stabbed by—you were  _ stabbed _ . Weiss, nothing about that is  _ fine _ . I-I almost lost you,” Ruby whispered the last part, tears running down her cheeks as she barked out a humorless laugh. “And we would've never had the chance to actually talk about everything.”

 

Weiss silently raised her hand to wipe away Ruby’s tears, the girl sniffling and crying even more.

 

“I was s-so  _ scared _ ,” she leaned into Weiss’ touch, her eyes shedding long overdue tears, the unfiltered hurt shining in the silver causing the older girl’s heart to clench painfully. “I can’t lose you, I just—I  _ can’t _ . Not you. Not you, or Yang, o-or  _ Blake _ .”

 

The redhead descended into unintelligible sobs, sobs that shook the girl’s body violently. Weiss quietly brought the girl into her arms, her own tears falling to mix with Ruby’s. The pair clung to each other, relishing in the contact, both unable to imagine losing this.

 

Eventually, Ruby’s sobs lessened, tiny sniffles replacing them, but they didn’t let go of each other. Not yet. They both needed this.

 

A single knock startled them, Weiss blinked away any leftover tears, ready to drive away whoever was on the other side, but the door opened slightly to reveal bright blonde hair and Weiss knew she couldn’t send her away.

 

She felt Ruby shift in her arms, trying to see who it was without leaving her spot. Weiss saw the small tilt of her partner’s mouth when she saw her sister, a certain happiness that always ignited whenever the two saw each other nowadays.

 

As soon as Yang caught sight of them entangled in the sheets, her eyes widened. 

 

“I—Oh, uh, I can come another time,” she stammered awkwardly, almost backing out to close the door until she zeroed in on their red eyes. “Are you two going to be okay?”

 

Weiss could barely talk, only shaking her head from side to side to communicate with the blonde. 

 

They  _ weren’t  _ okay.

 

Yang shut the door behind her and calmly joined them in the bed, wrapping her warm arms around both of them. Weiss buried her face into Yang’s shoulder, finding an immense amount of comfort in the giant’s presence. She felt Ruby do the same, still clinging to each other as much as they clung to Yang.

 

Weiss really needed this.

 

Between the heat and comfort that came from Yang, and the smell of roses, always managing to loosen her up and allow her to  _ feel _ , from Ruby, she felt safe and wanted. She felt like she belonged, but there was an emptiness still there.

 

Something was missing, and she knew that the other two noticed too.

 

“Blake.”

 

Weiss heard Yang speak up, the name that was avoided and rarely spoken of, but it didn’t contain any venom or bite. She looked up to see Yang’s eyes trained on the door, following her gaze to see the still faunus.

 

She wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , but she couldn't say a word as Yang continued softly.

 

“Please.”

 

Blake silently locked the door, hesitant to walk any closer to them, a scared look in her amber eyes. Weiss saw the faunus have an internal fight, her yellow gaze drifting to analyze all three of them, taking in their ruffled clothes, their red eyes and noses, their intertwined limbs, and made a choice. 

 

She crawled onto the bed, pausing briefly, staring into Yang’s eyes, an unreadable conversation happening between the two that Weiss had no chance of figuring out, before Blake found her place on top of Yang and between Ruby and Weiss, somehow not interfering with their intertwined hands. Instead, Blake slowly placed her hand atop theirs.

 

Weiss felt complete. A piece inside of her shifted and everything felt right again, a warmth filling her entire being. 

 

With Blake between them, curling up to the heat always emitting from Yang, everything felt whole. With her here, Weiss felt balanced again. 

 

Her eyelids began to close, only this time, the darkness wasn’t as lonely or harsh, rather it felt welcoming and safe. She wasn't being taken away, she was willingly letting herself enter.

 

Weiss held off the sleep long enough to see Ruby’ shoulders loosen, her face relaxing into a soft, peaceful smile, to feel Yang’s breathing grow slower and deeper, and to finally  _ see _ Blake, to see her let go, her tense form leaving her, and to feel her hand, never leaving its spot on top of Weiss’.

 

They weren't okay, but they’ll get through this.

 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually published a work in a while, this is also my first time using AO3 so if anything seems weird im sorry, hope you enjoyed this disaster. 
> 
>  
> 
> i was close to tears writing this


End file.
